User blog:Quinnjeep/My take on EE and Factories
So, basically, the only (so to say) efficient way to create HV Solar Arrays is with a factory. Even though the setting up of the factory requires extensive amounts of EMC, once it is built it can become to easy to produce the things that you like. I have been contemplating different factory designs and layouts, and have come up with 5 tiers, or "Marks", of factory effieciency. #Mark V: Basically, this is a factory completely dependent on extreme EE machines. The raw EMC is generated by a row of MK2 Energy Collectors(about 18 of them), and they power Energy Condenser which condense them into their respective items and so on. While, this may be the most effiecent (and expensive) way to produce Solar Arrays, once it is set up it can be very overpowered. This is an all-out EE madness factory, which will produce Anything you want. Thus, there is no point in playing the d*** game cause all of the normal machines and junk are being replaced by something that creates diamonds from light. :/ #Mark IV: This is still dependent on EE (as is Mark III), but it does '''not '''use Energy Collectors at all. Each collector is replaced by a cobblestone generator, ranging from 4-16 long, and the cobble is converted into raw EMC and thus into materials. This is less overpowered, but still, once set up, it can be very useless to play the game (maybe). However, i still think that speeds would be so slow that you would still have to mine and set up machines and quarries. #Mark III: This adds a twist onto the normal factory production. Nuclear Reactors (or solar panels) will produce a ton (up to 20,000 EU/t) to power mass fabricators, which will be automatically shaped into glowstone. This glowstone will be converted into EMC, and then the standard factory production kicks in. I like this design because it still adds some interest into the game, and is not 100% automatic, not to mention time-consuming. #Mark II: This is mainly run by a quarry. 1 or more Quarries are set up to max size, and they begin collecting cobblestone and ore. The ore is sent to a factory (like in my tutorial) to be processes into ingots, but the cobble is redirected into 1 Energy Collector to be produced into Sticky Resin. Thus, it is run mainly by a quarry, but still has some EE in it. This is my most favourite setup. It allows you to produce an expensive item mostly automatically, but is in no way overpowered. There are some problems (listed by SeaWing in his blog), but it is still fun to play, and is a very convient solution to a tough problem. #Mark I: This has '''NO '''EE parts, but is not very automated, is very slow, and can be a pain-in-the-butt to run. However, EE haters may like it purely for the fact that it does not use "stupid Material making equipment". It is powered by a quarry, except for the resin, which is gathered by hand, all the stuff is thrown in a production line after days of creating and you come out with 1 '''MV '''Array. If anyone is interested in my designs and would like to know how to make one, show it in the comments and I will make a tutorial. Thanks. Category:Blog posts